Divergent High
by Vivessa
Summary: Tris and her brothers -Zeke, Uriah, and Caleb- are new students at Divergent High after transferring for her father's job. On her first day, Tris meets a boy named Four and instantly falls for him. But will he return her feelings? AU, slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey guys! It's Tessa! This is my first fanfic with Vivan as my Beta for grammar/spelling, so YAY! Anyways, on to the story!**

_Beep Beep Beep_

My alarm clock started waking me up. I don't even remember setting it. Damn Caleb being an erudite and loving school. I'm so happy I have Zeke and Uriah with me to make things easier.

They're both on the football team and look the same. Well, they were on the Football team until we moved to Chicago for my dad's job.

He works for the Government and is a part time doctor. My mom is a doctor and a part time Model. So we're pretty much loaded.

I walk into my large bathroom and start the shower. I get in, enjoying the hot water while it lasts, then get out and go to my walk in closet.

I decide on wearing acid washed ripped jeans, a black tee-shirt, and combat boots. I put on light make-up. Not too little but not too much. For once I look pretty.

**PAGE BREAK**

When I get to school in my red convertible I park next to a green ford pick-up. I get out and walk to the black house they call Dauntless.

I go to the office and pick up my locker code, number and schedule.

Period 1- Math, room 141, Mr. Stevenson

Period 2- Science, room 134, Ms. Matthews

Period 3- Lunch

Period 4- Gym, Gymnasium, Coach Amar

Period 5- Art, room 159, Tori

'_Looks like I have a pretty good afternoon_' I think.

Then suddenly I bump into a pretty olive skinned girl.

"Oh, sorry!" I say.

"It's fine." She laughs a bit.

I start to bend down and pick up my locker number and schedule, but before I can reach them, she grabs them.

She checks my schedule. "We have all of the same classes together and our lockers are across from each other". She tells me, grinning.

"Cool."

"I can walk you to your locker and classes if you want." She offered.

"Yeah, sure."

She grabs my hand and runs towards our lockers.

When we get there I go to my locker and put my stuff in.

A dark blue eyed boy comes next to me. I look at him when the girl comes to me.

"Hey Four." she says.

"Hey." he replies.

She looks at me. "I'm Christina and this is Four."

"I'm Tris. It's short for Beatrice, but don't call me that," I tell her.

"Shouldn't have said it." says Four.

"Heh, maybe."

He smirks and walks behind Christina to Math. I follow.

We reach the classroom, and I sit in the back with Four.

I zone out thinking of him.

Apparently when I was thinking of Four, the teacher asked a super hard question. I mumbled 'Four' and everyone looked at me. I think I blushed.

"That is correct, Tris."

"HuH?" I look at him, puzzled.

"You got the question right." The teacher tells me impatiently.

"Oh."

Everyone laughs and Four smiles at me like he know something that I don't.

**PAGE BREAK!**

I don't pay attention in science because of him.

_WHAT AM I THINKING HE DOESN'T LIKE ME'_

"THAT WAY". I accidentally say the last part of my train of thought out loud.

"You are correct."

Why does this keep happening to me?

**PAGE BREAK**

Me and Chris come into the cafeteria laughing because of science class. When we get to the table I see Uri and Zeke.

"Hey Trissy-poo! How was math?" Zeke asks me teasingly.

"Fine, and d_on't call me Trissy-poo_!" I tell him.

"You used to love it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Why don't you stop arguing?" A boy says.

"Shut up Will" says Uri.

'So that would be his name...' I think

"Why don't you all stop arguing?!" says Four.

"Fine." says Zeke

Uri hands me a piece of cake and tells me to eat it.

Of course I eat it, and it's the best tasting cake in the world!

We finish lunch and we all go to gym.

**PAGE BREAK**

When we get to gym Coach Amar is already there. He is setting up a self defense range. It is a knife throwing range and a gun range.

'_This is not a normal __high school_' I think.

**...**

**(A/N) So how was that IT WAS LONG WOO HOO so this is pretty overdue it was meant to be published yesterday or Thursday but my computer shut down and I lost all the work so now we're here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N- skip if you want.) Hey guys! Thank you so much for the follows (12) and favorites (9)! **

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed: AggenLe02, divergentfannewbie, Guest. **

**To Guest, because we can't PM you (which we do for all reviews done by registered users):**

_**Thanks for the review! Sorry if it wasn't stated in the earlier versions of the summary, but yes, Uriah and Zeke are indeed Tris's brothers in this fic. :)**_

Recap:

_When we get to gym Coach Amar is already there. He is setting up a self defense range. It is a knife throwing range and a gun range._

_'This is not a normal high school' I think._

All the guys go into the Boy's changeroom, and Chris drags me into the Girl's. I get dragged in against my will, and all the girls are looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you like Four?" Christina says excitedly.

"What!?" I shriek in disbelief.

"Do. You. Like. Four" Chris says slowly.

"May-be…"

'You totally do!" She shrieks and the girls crowd me.

Marlene starts telling me things. "Four has had girls falling all over him for years, so you need him to notice you.

"And watch out for Lauren, because she has had a major crush on him for ages and would kill to have him." Shauna tells me.

Chris then rambles on about clothes and such as I change.

We walk out and the boys start looking at us. I see a glint in Will's eyes when he looks at Chris. I will ask her about him later.

Coach Amar come to the front and tells us what we are doing. "I will split you up into three groups and we will rotate every 20 minutes. Clear?"

"Clear!" all of the class yells.

He splits us into three groups.

Mine is: Me, Four, Chris, Mar, Uri, Shauna and Zeke.

"Hey," Four says.

"Hi," I reply.

"You look different," he says, looking down at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

"Not in a bad way!" He says quickly. "I, uh, meant it's, uh, complicated!"

I laugh a bit. "Chris attacked me with makeup and hair spray." I tell him.

"Yeah, that sounds like her."

We walk over to the rest of our group.

The bell rings and we all walk to art.

Four sits beside me. "That was so fun." he says sarcastically.

"Totally." I say, playing along with him.

He laughs when the teacher walks in.

"Hello everybody. Since today is only the first day you can do as you wish." As she says that an announcement comes on.

"Can Beatrice, Zeke, and Uriah Prior please come to the office." Four and Chris look at me.

Me, Uri, and Zeke get up and walk to the office.

"Hello Priors" We're greeted.

"Hey." said Zeke.

"Yo." Uri greeted.

"Hi!" I waved a bit.

"You should be concerned that we are making a few changes."

"What kind of changes?" I interrupt him.

"Changes that may concern you." He tells us.

"Why would they involve us?" I say.

"Ms. Matthews informed me that the serum didn't work on you three."

"So?" Zeke asked.

"_So_,it means you three are going to get tested on Saturday."

"What do you mean, '_tested_'?"

"You're getting a drug test make sure everything is good."

"We aren't on drugs." Says Zeke.

"I believe you but we have to take precautions."

We nod and he sends us back to class.

"Well, that was stupid!" Says Uri.

Zeke agrees.

"Tot's." I say like some snobby rich girl.

They laugh and lightly shove me. I smile.

Suddenly, we get stopped by some boy. "Where're you going?"

**Sorry for the abrupt ending. Tessa, the author of this fic, has been busy with her very important role in the school musical (she sounds awesome!), so she hasn't been able to work often. However, she felt that she owed our readers another chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N skip if you like) Hey guys! It's Tessa here for a new update. Yay! **

**Do you guys have any ideas that you want to see happen? Just want me to do another POV? Put it in the review and we'll see what happens! … I'm starting to sound like an infomercial almost. ^ ^;**

**Thanks to so far our only reviewer for the last chapter, AgganLe02! As always, reviews and criticism are appreciated. We PM every logged in reviewer, follower, and/or favoriter.**

Recap:

_-Tris and her brothers Uriah and Zeke transfer to Divergent High._

_-She meets Tris and Four, and falls for the latter._

_Last chapter, Tris admitted to the other girls that she liked Four. During art, the three siblings had been called down to the office, where the principal told them that they were getting tested. When they left, a strange boy asked them where they were going._

"Class." says Zeke.

"Why aren't you in you in class?" asks the strange boy.

"Because." says Uri.

"Because why?"

"Because we were with principal-what's-his-name." I but in.

"His name is principal Eric."

"Whatever."

"Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Tris and these are my brothers- Zeke and Uriah." And when I say that the bell goes off. Thank you god.

*****PAGE BREAK*****

Zeke, Uriah , Caleb and I all drive home together. well kind of, we were in a row and stuff but still.

When we get home there's a note on the door.

_Caleb, Beatrice, Uriah and Zeke._

_Me and your Father are away in South Africa on business we won't be home till the twenty seventh . Ajin will stay till eight instead of six to take care of you. But he will have Saturday off for its his daughter's birthday Zeke will be in charge for the day. Stay away from alcohol and drugs. No party's of any sort (here or anywhere else). Take care of the dog and guinea pig._

_Love Mom_

"Lets throw a party!" Uri says

"Lets not"Says Caleb

"Oh come on little bro loosen up a bit don't be such a _stiff_"

"I'm not its just…"

"Your a stiff" says Zeke. Stiff is slang at our old school for being naive and a goody two shoes, so pretty much someone who never does something bad as in Caleb.

"Its three against one" I say.

"I'm telling Mom" he argues

"We will kill you if you do" Zeke says. And at that he shut up.

*****PAGE BREAK******

Me, Zeke and Uri where in my room planning the party. We decided to have every from the school stay until ten then have our friends stay and play triple dog or something.

We then go down for dinner that is spaghetti with meat sauce and cheese that ends up on the floor for Almondine to lick up. "Almondine!" Caleb yells and claps his hands to scare her.

"Don't do that it'll scare her" I say

"Whatever" he replies and walks out of the room as Zeke and Uriah start to laugh and I stare at them.

"What." They say in unison.

"nothing" I say. They start to laugh again as I put my plate in the sink.

"Shut up you two" I say.

"why." Says Uri

"Cause."

"Cause why"

"Cause can"

"SHUT UP." Yells Zeke. and we hear a knock on the door.

"I'LL GET IT." I yell and go to the door and there's a bloody body there….

**ohhhhhhhhh who do you think it is tell us in the comments and sorry for the very very very late chapter Tessa just didn't have time to update (She discovered Qoutev *sigh*) cause she was busy with football and stuff like that so she didn't have time but she got time to put in this chapter even though its only 600 words (Sorry!) but here it is hope you enjoyed it- Vivessa**


End file.
